


Feckless

by Jacepens



Series: Word of the Day [6]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood, But don’t worry it’s not severe, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Height Differences, Injury, Laf has some, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Pirate adventures, Self Confidence Issues, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: Feckless: weak, ineffective, or worthlessLafayette wanted to be a pirate more than anything he’d ever wanted, but every day every captain he talked to turned him away. Scorned and desperate to join the crew of the famousPhrygian, Lafayette makes a bold move to impress Captain Washington and accidentally steals his heart as well.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Series: Word of the Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079444
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Feckless

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I’ve gone overboard almost everyday but today I actually did. (Pun intended) Anyway, since this one came out so long it might be my grand finale of this fun week! (We’ll see what the word is tomorrow) Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy today’s pirates!
> 
> (Phrygian is the name of the cap that they put on the liberty poles and also just a common Revolutionary symbol in both the American and French Revolution!:))
> 
> Also, thanks to the lovely folks here https://discord.gg/KP3AvZ26pN who cheered me on while writing this:) (and you can join us!)

They took one look at him and told him he couldn’t last a day on their ship. They grabbed his arms, pinched his belly, and laughed at his young face. Weak, they called him. They told him land was the best place for him. Made a ‘joke’ about selling his pretty face to desperate men who couldn’t get their hands on a woman. Lafayette spat on their boots and left them.

He’d been stuck in the same place for years now. He made his way by selling to traders, finding new targets, any sort of work he could get his hands on. It was always so varied. One day he was shipping goods off to a buyer he helped negotiate a deal with, coin heavy in his pocket, and the next day and he was cleaning shit off the stairs and porch of the brothel for a single coin.

Everyday he stared longingly at the sea. He watched the sailors laugh and swing their arms around the others, making loud boasts and claims of their daring sea adventures. Every fluffed up tale excited him more than the last. Left him craving to experience that adventure for himself.

He would hang around the docks and taverns to sit and listen. Listen to the details about how they lived life aboard ship in the little things they let slip. Sleeping quarters, portioned food, open baths. Even if not every little thing about their lives excited him, he knew he still wanted it. 

He wanted the salty sea air to wake him up in the mornings, wanted the rush of attacking a vessel and boarding it to steal its treasures. He wanted to feel like he belonged somewhere. And where better than a ship? Where every hand is needed to keep it afloat, to secure vessels, to load cannons, to stop leaks. He wanted to be on a ship instead of withering away on this little island.

But every captain turned him down. It was the same story every time. Too small, too young, too weak. They took one look and decided they knew his heart, decided the sea was no place for him, decided he would be a terrified child, knees knocking together at the sound of cannon fire.

It was a miracle he did not bash their faces in every time they decided this for him.

He continued to stay on that island, live by the port to get a taste of what he so desperately craved. So many of his dreams were infiltrated by the salty smell of the ocean, turning his dreams to what he desired the most. Waking up became agony the more prevalent those dreams became.

A brand new ship arrived at the docks that day. The ship itself was not brand new, but its arrival was the first anyone had seen of it.

Workers clambered about to begin unloading the loot from the ship. The people began crowding around at the docks, an excited rumble began and Lafayette took interest. 

He heard mumblings and whisperings as he pushed his way through the crowd, heart hammering louder each time the name was muttered aloud. The sea’s most notorious pirate captain wasn’t _here_ of all places, was he?

He caught glimpses of someone through the cracks between people, standing on his toes to look just over the heads of the crowd. Then he saw what had them all so excited. 

Captain George Washington.

He looked to be perfectly at ease, even as the crowd grew and grew. He was discussing something with a supplier, pointing out things on paper, likely negotiating a price or deadlines. It was like he didn’t even see the crowd of people gathered just to catch a glimpse of him.

Lafayette’s heart pounded in growing excitement as he strained to keep staring. He wondered how long he would stay here for, if perhaps his ship needed repairs, if he needed new crewmen?

Wouldn’t that be something? If he joined Captain Washington’s crew he could show up all the other captains that turned him down, prove himself on none other than Washington’s ship. 

He smiled to himself at the pleasant thought, already worming it’s way into his heart.

Lafayette watched as he scribbled something down on the paper and without even a glance at the crowd, returned to his boat. The crowd started dispersing with a displeased grumble, but Lafayette was rooted to where he stood.

As soon as he saw an opening, he darted to the supplier Washington had been speaking to, trying to catch him before he left.

“Monsieur, wait!” He called out, grabbing the man by the arm and turning him around. “Did Washington say anything about needing new men?”

The man huffed, an amused smile pulled on his sullen lips. “Lafayette, I will tell you if there are Captains looking for new crew mates.”

“You did not last time.” He snapped.

The smile fell. “Because the position had already been filled, now please I must-”

“Answer my question first.” He glared, still keeping an iron grip on his arm.

He let out a long sigh, pushing the hand off. “He _mentioned_ if there was a promising man or two he might take them in. But he does not _need_ anyone else. He’s looking for seasoned men, not someone like yourself. The position isn’t yours to fill.” He said shortly, leaving Lafayette behind to glare a hole in his back.

So he was willing to hire new men. Lafayette could work with willing.

He was lucky enough that the crew would be in town for weeks while their ship was repaired and cleaned. In the taverns, everyone was glued to the people from Washington’s ship, asked dozens of questions, and bought drinks for them. Being a part of Washington’s crew came with unmeasurable benefits.

Lafayette tried to speak with them, tried to sneak in and see if he could figure out how to meet with the elusive captain, but the men kept their lips shut. Lafayette became tempted as the days wore on to march on the damned ship himself and demand a meeting with the captain to plead his case. But that surely wouldn’t be appreciated if he did not get shot first.

But the more and more days passed the more desperate he became. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he knew he let an opportunity like this slip from him. He had to do something bold, but what was there to do? Something that could gain the captain’s attention and maybe, just maybe, earn himself a place on the ship.

When night fell and the town quieted down, Lafayette enacted his plan. He grabbed his pack and secured his sword around his waist, throwing a dark cloak over himself to help him blend in. 

The door squeaked shut behind him as he hopped down the old wooden stairs onto the street. Dirt kicked up behind him with how quickly he was walking, heart beating against his chest, stomach in knots. This could go horribly wrong or wonderfully right. He hoped and prayed this was the sort of bold thing needed to grab Washington’s attention. That it would not ruin his chances completely.

He saw the ship in the distance before any of the others. Looming tall and opposing against the dark backdrop of the night sky. He picked up his pace until he was on the docks, ships creaking and bobbing in the dark water. 

He glanced around him, to check if there were any watching, but there was not a soul in sight. He approached the ship, stomach churning as he worried that his plan was foolish and would not work. Until he spotted the perfect little ledge to grab a hold of and pull himself over to where he needed to be.

With a final breath to ready himself, he jumped and grabbed a hold, legs scrambling to just barely rest on some protruding wood. His arms already ached, but he pushed through the pain, reaching for the next ledge in his sight, stretching his arm out until it tingled. He grabbed and pulled himself up again. 

He continued the agonizing climb until he _finally_ managed to see the deck of the boat. And a man.

He gasped and quickly ducked his head, hoping he hadn’t been spotted. He heard a scrape of wood and the thud of boots coming towards him. His heart hammered louder and louder, did he really see him? Was it all over? Would he never get to achieve his dream?

“What are you doing?” An uninterested voice said from above. Lafayette looked up and gave him a sheepish smile. 

“I was- er- well you see, monsiuer-”

“You wanna speak to Washington, that it?” His monotonous tone of voice did not betray how he felt.

Well, not _just_ speak he thought. “ _Oui._ ” He smiled.

“And you climbed all the way up here just to do that? He’s nothing special.” The man shrugged.

“Yes, but it is something very particular I wish to speak about.”

“And what might that be?”

Lafayette froze, looked away from the man. “To join your crew?” He particularly whispered the words, cringed, waiting for the laugh, for the scoff, the disbelief in his voice.

“Yeah, alright come on.”

“What?” Lafayette cried.

“Yeah, why not? It’s clearly important to you, he’s not busy.”

“But-”

“What? Are you going to argue?” He laughed, holding out his hand. “Come on, I’ll help you up.”

Lafayette grabbed a hold, already exhausted muscles aching from the final push. And then he was on board. His head spun just at the thought, the feeling. 

He looked up at his savior and sprung up to throw him in his arms.

“ _Je vous remercie monsieur!”_

“ _Vous êtes les bienvenus.”_ The man said with a playful wink. Lafayette laughed, not expecting him to respond in French, but was delighted to hear it.

“He’s just down there.” He said, pointing, “You’ll know which room is his.”

With a nod, Lafayette scampered down the stairs to the dark inside. Lanterns were lit and hanging off walls but it did little to light the darkness. 

The door was the first thing he saw, Captain’s Quarters stamped on it with fading ink. He could see light pouring out from underneath the door and Lafayette took a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn’t appear afraid, he had to hold his head high and prove his worth. Prove to Captain Washington that he deserved a spot on this ship.

He raised his fist and knocked against the door, the sound echoing throughout the empty hold. He heard a gruff voice tell him to come in and Lafayette threw the door open, leaving his fears at the door.

He looked up from the stack of papers on his desk, a confused look in his eye before it returned to quiet sternness.

“Who are you?”

“I have come here to prove my worth to you, sir.” He said, standing tall and proud, trying his best to enunciate every English word cleanly.

“How did you get here?” He quietly asked, head tilting slightly, shadow growing over his face.

Lafayette swallowed. “I climbed aboard, sir.”

“And Hamilton? Did he not stop you?”

“He did, sir. And then he pointed me here.”

An amused look shined in his eyes as he muttered to himself, “of course he did.”

“But I did not come here to talk, sir.”

“Oh?”

“I am here to fight you.” Lafayette gulped, waiting in anticipation for his response, waited to see his eyes narrow in scrutiny. No such event happened.

“What will you accomplish by doing that?”

“I will prove to you that I am a skilled man with merits.”

Washington’s gaze stayed locked on his eyes, blank expression was all he could read before his shoulders sunk with a sigh.

“Very well then.” He nodded. “I assume you have your own blade?”

Lafayette couldn’t believe his ears, it was working! 

“I do.” He nodded slowly, holding himself back from jumping up and down. He needed to convey his maturity and strengths now more than ever. One slip up and he’d be back to square one.

He removed the cloak from over his shoulders and flung it to the ground. He wondered with the cloak gone if the man would reconsider his choice, now he was unable to hide his small form. Would it all end?

Washington stood and paused after Lafayette removed the cloak. His hands stayed perfectly still atop the letter and a chill ran through him as he was scrutinized. His eyes trailed lower, all the way down to his muddy boots before looking away from him entirely. 

He let out a relieved sigh. He had passed the first test. There was a hum low in his mind and body as he pulled the cutlass from its scabbard, throwing that to the ground as well. He was not well protected against a blade, his clothes thin and not layered, but this was his only option. If he could just _prove_ his skill at this surely he would consider letting him join?

He watched with a keen eye as Washington unsheathed his cutlass, shiny and much more clean than Lafayette’s. Lafayette backed up a step to give the captain room to move, but he would not pin himself to the door. He wanted to win after all.

Washington stepped in front of him, and Lafayette watched in wonder as his stance and expression changed, focusing on the sword, adjusting his grip, stepping back and forth on his feet. Once he stilled there was a charge in the air.

Lafayette lunged forward first.

He knew Washington was expecting it, would surely brace himself for it, which is why it was a light swing, a test. His blade did not come anywhere near the captain, but it _did_ send him flying forward on reflex to block the attack that never came.

Lafayette jumped at the opportunity to strike him down, but the man was quicker than he anticipated, already adjusting himself to block Lafayette’s real attack. The man made no comment on the bold move, but tried to force him back, tried to shuffle forward so Lafayette would pin himself to the wall.

He almost growled at him. How foolish did he think he was? So young and uneducated he would let himself be pinned to the wall?

He quickly side-stepped, heart racing and adrenaline rushing, leaving the man fumbling but only for a second. Lafayette had truly never battled such a worthy opponent before. One who used every resource available to him.

Lafayette wasn’t about to try and destroy his room to gain his victory, but Washington made the first move. He suddenly grabbed the chair to push in front of him. He almost laughed at the simplicity of the move but damn, it worked well as it was the last thing he expected. 

Not bothering to try anything fancy he maneuvered around the chair to get back at attacking Washington. Now that the room was free to use, books were tossed, papers were scattered, even ink somehow managed to splatter on his shirt.

He was running out of breath, out of fight, his tired muscles still not forgetting what he made them go through to get here. But he refused to quit, he _could not_ quit. He pondered over using a risky move, one that would end this, but against Washington it might be completely ineffective. 

He scorned the skill of his opponent. He soon found himself defending against the man who was charging forward and slashing and slashing, panting harshly, sweat running down his forehead. Lafayette’s eyes caught on the bead, watching as it traveled down his neck to his collar. Then he was being thrown against the wall.

He cried out, backside sore from the intense impact. At the sudden end of movement his cutlass clattered from his hand, stiff from holding it so long. 

“Do you yield?” He asked, still catching his breath, sword delightfully cold against his neck. His hot breath was puffed into his face, a reminder that his distraction was what started all this.

Lafayette’s eyes slipped to the ground. “Yes.” He whispered.

Washington’s weight pulled back, allowed him to move and to stretch. Finally able to look away from Washington he noticed the terrible state the room was in, himself included. A sad smile pulled on his lips. He wrecked his room _and_ lost the fight. There was no way he’d let him join now. 

He grabbed his sword off the ground, sighing and scrubbing away the dirt with a little frown.

“Just what is your name?” Washington asked, amazement in his breathy voice. Lafayette did not realized he’d never given it. What would be the use now? To further shame him? Use his name to tell the other captains about the feckless young man who tried to join his crew?

“Gilbert de Lafayette.” He said, looking up to see Washington. 

He smiled down at him, charming despite the fact that he had just defeated him. He held out his hand as he began to speak, “Lafayette, welcome aboard _the Phrygian_.”

Lafayette cried tears of joy when Washington welcomed him aboard his ship. He threw his arms around him and cried French gratitudes, promising he would not let him down. Washington assured him that Lafayette would do no such thing. He said the skill, determination, and cunning was exactly what he was looking for, that he would make a fine addition to his crew.

Lafayette had blushed furiously under all the praise, so used to being scorned. Afterwards he might have even given him two kisses on his cheeks before running off with glee.

And now the day was here.

He signed his name under all the others on their list of rules and pledged his allegiance to his ship over Washington’s blade, done up beautifully in gold and jewels.

People in the town muttered when he rounded the corner, unable to believe that _Lafayette_ was joining _the Phrygian_. It made him puff out his chest and smile wide. He had done it. He had really done it.

He boarded the ship with no hesitation, did not look back once even as they pulled the anchor up and dropped the sails. This was his home now.

Not everyday was expected to be peachy and fun, in fact, most days he was doing hard labor under the deck, if he was lucky. He slept on the floor or a hammock, depending on who was feeling generous that night. But overall, Lafayette felt he belonged. He felt each task given to him was important, needed to keep the ship maintained and floating, and ready for an attack.

The first ship he boarded had been a whirl. Tallmadge picked the next mark, had studied and deliberated over his map and intelligence for days. The day of, Laurens ordered the gunners and cannons to hit their marks, even taking hold of some himself when a man kept hitting the hull instead of the mast. He was a deadly shot every time. Hamilton ensured the men were ready to board, inspecting guns, swords, told them to focus and not get distracted unless they wanted to lose a leg. And Washington? Washington surveyed.

Lafayette was anxiously waiting with Hamilton, waiting as the other ships cannon fire died down, giving up. Lafayette’s gaze kept turning to Washington, calm and steady, occasionally shouting a command to one of his men when he saw necessary. 

When their boat got close enough, Lafayette was shoved into action and out of his trance by unseen hands. He tossed grappling hooks and rope over the side, using all his might to get it across. Once they were close enough Hamilton and Washington alike were shouting orders to board, quickly following behind.

On the deck of the ship there was a shocking amount of destruction. For all of Laurens’s careful orders to make sure the ship did not sink, it was a dizzying and terrifying sight. He feared it would all suddenly collapse beneath him and leave him to drown in the sea.

He was roused from his thoughts by more shoving and pushing and Lafayette drew his cutlass. There was a battle to be fought.

Gunpowder clouded his vision and burned his eyes and nose, so much of it in the air it was like a storm cloud. Their captain put up a fight and Lafayette watched in awe as Washington struck him down.

Lafayette had only ever witnessed him in action once before and that time there had been no anger, no determination in his expression. This was completely different. He fearlessly cut and shot all in his path, raging about, throwing people overboard like they were an empty trunk. His wide chest heaved and the sweat that distracted him before glittered in the sun like he himself was a treasure. Lafayette wet his dry lips and tried to focus on what he was here to do.

At night, the men celebrated their haul while the coin was being counted. Lafayette joined in, singing along, drinking ale, cheering and joking. They all treated him like he belonged, like he wasn’t any different from the rest of them.

After that day Lafayette couldn’t have been more certain that he had found his home, his people.

Months later, they were still out at sea. Not enough treasures to justify bringing it back to be appraised yet. Lafayette was so content here, sore, but happy and full like he hadn’t known since before his parents died.

The candles had been blown out hours ago, curfew enforced so men could rise early, but Lafayette was above deck, breathing in the sea air, feeling the cool wind blow on his face. 

He heard familiar footfalls behind him, but did not rouse from his spot gazing at the dark water. Washington stood next to him, eyes on the water, then turned to Lafayette with a tender look.

“Lafayette? What are you still doing awake?”

Lafayette tore his gaze from the water, pouting slightly, “We are allowed to stay awake if we are above deck.” He teased, tempted to poke him with his elbow.

The captain sighed, smiling and shaking his head, “I know the rules Lafayette. We wrote them. I only mean to ask if there is something on your mind.”

“Not especially.”

“Not especially?”

“I am just- well I am grateful, sir.” He blushed. 

“Grateful?” Washington chuckled softly, bringing warmth to Lafayette’s cheeks. “I appreciate the statement but I do not see how you can be grateful for all the labor you do all day.”

Lafayette hummed, “Well not grateful for that, but I gladly do it. With you, on this ship, I feel so at peace and content. I am joyful like I’ve never felt, my heart is full.” 

“I see.” Washington shifted beside him, Lafayette saw his hand in his peripherals and froze as he felt it plant down on his shoulder. “I am glad you feel this way.” His thumb gently passed over his shoulder and Lafayette melted under the simple touch.

The wind whistled in his ear, the sea turned and splashed below, the ship creaked all around them, but despite all the distractions, Lafayette could only focus on that hand. So warm and perfect, it spread warmth through the body he hadn’t even known was cold.

“Why did you become a pirate?” Lafayette asked delicately, turning his head to gauge if his question was warranted.

“I suppose the same reason any man becomes a pirate.” He shrugs, “I was a sailor on a wealthy Englishman’s ship. We got our orders from a man who didn’t even know his own crew. Our captain was a harsh man, no one was allowed to speak against him or he would withhold meals, give you lashes. He and the Englishman received all the profits we worked for, while we were lucky to receive one or two coin a week. I was not the only one on that ship who wished to turn to pirating. So we did, and years later I wouldn’t change my decision no matter what.”

Lafayette listened carefully to his story, got swept up in the way he enunciated and pronounced each word, listened with a certain care he did not apply to just any conversation. He was so wrapped up he didn’t notice when it had ended.

“That’s lovely, _monsieur.”_ He whispered.

“And you?” Washington turned that nostalgic gaze to him.

“And me?”

“Why were you so eager to join my crew? So willing to prove yourself that you challenged me to a fight?” He grinned. Lafayette giggled at the memory, he remembered how utterly terrified he was, so certain he would not be allowed on board. That he would be scorned like he so often was.

“What can I say? The sea called to me like nothing had before. The idea of the- the _camaraderie-_ is that how you say that?” He looked up at Washington with big eyes.

“I understood you perfectly, my boy.”

He blushed, shuffling his feet, “ah yes, well _that_ and feeling like I belonged somewhere was what I craved. And I challenged you to a fight because of how frequently I have been turned down.” He added.

“Other captains turned you down?” He sounded shocked, his brows furrowing at the statement.

“ _Oui._ But, look at me! I am not exactly an ideal pirate.” He chuckled, trying to make light of how self conscious he had become the more and more often he was turned away.

The hand on his shoulder moved down to grab a hold of his hips and turn him to face George. The air left his lungs as he looked up into those dark and thoughtful eyes, so full of tender emotion and care.

“Lafayette, you are absolutely perfect as you are.” Lafayette swallowed, unable to move and tear his gaze away from Washington’s eyes. He sounded so confident and sure of himself, he made it sound like it was fact. 

Lafayette, overwhelmed with feelings surging forward at the declaration, the feeling of his captain’s hands on him, the warmth heating him so completely, leaned up.

Washington was warm, oh so warm that it sent spirals of heat down his spine, had him shivering into the kiss. Washington’s other hand wrapped around to grab at his lower back, pull him even closer to that magnetic heat. 

A content sigh escaped his lips as Washington kissed him, until he felt his hand grip him harder. He panicked, suddenly realizing what he had done and flew back. He could not even find the strength to explain himself and apologize. He had never done something as reckless like that before. He ran down the stairs to his quarters, heart beating so loudly he could not hear his heavy footsteps.

He cried himself to sleep, shaking and hiccuping into his blanket. What had he done?

They were attacked while eating breakfast.

A terrifying loud boom echoed from above followed by the whole ship shaking and slamming Lafayette into the table he was eating at. There was no time to clean, or even think about what was going on, they needed to act now. There was a reason they always kept their weapons on them, ready to fight at the drop of hat because they never knew when they would be attacked.

The men clambered up the narrow stairs, getting tossed aside when another boom shook them. On deck, men were scrambling. Hamilton, Laurens, and Tallmadge were all frantically ordering the men about, shouting above the destruction. 

Lafayette frantically looked for Washington before he was pulled away by Laurens who stationed him at a cannon. Lafayette did as he was told, fumbling quickly to load and reload, light the fuse and watch the gunner aim and shoot. There was no need for precision today.

His arms ached from the weight of the cannonballs, threatening to tear him apart every time he picked one up, but he fought through the agony. He would not see _the Phrygian_ go down.

He felt calm sweep over him when he heard Washington’s voice begin to ring out above all the commotion. He stole a look up to see him at the helm, large palms gripping the wheel, spinning it with ease and skill.

“Get your head out of the sand!” Laurens shouted at him. Lafayette yelped and did as he was told, focusing on his task.

The first cry from Washington to hit the deck was utterly terrifying. He realized immediately with terror what it meant. He breathed a shaky sigh when he felt a cannonball rumble just overhead. He shuddered to think what would have happened if a poor soul didn’t get down in time. With the threat eliminated for now, they returned to firing, desperately trying to sink the large frigate flying English colors. 

It approached closer and closer, at full sail and Lafayette realized with a sickening twist, they were about to get rammed. 

“Get down! Now!” Washington’s voice rang out, every man falling to the ground immediately.

The wood cracked loudly, it sent some men flying, it made their ship rock and sway and tip dangerously close to its side. Men started pouring from the frigate, swords in hand and charging. They wore standard English uniforms and it was clear they were here to arrest them.

Hamilton called everyone to arms, loading guns and shooting the men as they boarded. Lafayette grabbed his sword and immediately sprung into action. His heart was hammering loudly, but anger brought his sword down with every swing.

Before, he had been doing it for treasure, but now he was doing it protect what he loved. Lafayette would kill a thousand men alone if it meant keeping his ship safe.

He felt rage burn hot in him with every man that stepped on board daring to take his friends. There was blood and more blood and screams and more screams. The fight was over before he realized. They were able to vastly outnumber the crew, the only man left was the captain struggling in Washington’s grasp.

Washington was panting and covered in blood, gripping the man by his shirt. He watched as Washington spat in his face and threw him overboard with a roar. Lafayette’s heart raced and the men around him cheered and celebrated, hugging their fellow men.

Washington looked up and their eyes met. Rage was still burning, his lips twisted in anger until he looked down at his own leg. Lafayette watched as the look turned to panic and he rushed forward, collapsing right before him.

Lafayette ran forward, heart thudding, hands shaking and fearing the worst.

“Washington!” He cried, grabbing at his lapels and desperately shaking him, “ _Washington!”_ He sobbed, tears overwhelming him as he slumped over the still body.

Lafayette never left his side once. Not since he awoke and grasped his hand so tightly his knuckles were white, begging him to stay.

Nothing broke his heart more than seeing Washington so weak and frail. His voice soft and his hands shaky, face far too pale for Lafayette’s liking.

Lafayette did not leave when the closest thing they had to a doctor removed the bullet, sewed his skin back up while the blood continued to flow. He cleaned it up and anxiously poured some spirits down his throat.

Lafayette stayed by his side day and night. Insisting he eat and drink, easing him when he began to panic about his men. He was overwrought with panic, the pain gripped his heart every day at the thought of Washington slipping away from him.

“Shhhh, George everything is alright.” Lafayette soothed, wiping his thumb against his tear stained cheek.

“I need to assess the damage-”

“You know your men are capable, George. You need to rest.” Washington looked up at him, shocked like he had not realized it had been Lafayette soothing him.

He frowned, his face contorting to Lafayette’s dismay as he shifted down in the bed, listening to Lafayette, and quickly falling asleep.

A few weeks later and the captain began feeling much more like himself. He began taking reports and giving orders from bed, demanding a tally of what was damaged in the attack. The reports sounded grim, but Lafayette knew Washington employed talented men who could repair the ship, keep them afloat and steady until they reached land. 

A few more weeks and Washington was on his feet again, much to Lafayette’s joy. He had wrapped him up in a hug and kissed his cheeks like he had the night he allowed him on his ship. 

Washington looked softly down at him, cheeks flushed and eyes shining. “I appreciate you looking after me, Lafayette.”

“You do not need to thank me for that. I would have not slept if I knew _mon cher capitaine_ was in danger.” He grinned, so happy and excited he was bouncing on his toes.

“Lafayette, I-”

“Captain,” Hamilton interrupted, “the men are demanding to see you.”

“Of course.” The smile fell from his face until he looked back at Lafayette. “Lafayette, will you meet me here tonight?” He asked, giving him that same star struck look that caused him to kiss him many nights ago.

“Why of course I will.” He nodded, smiling at the look, but unsure what his captain could want from him.

When the sun set and the moon and stars lit the black sky, Lafayette hurried to the captain’s quarters. He had felt an anticipation humming in his chest all day ever since he knew he would be meeting back here with his captain.

With Washington back to his normal self, Lafayette could no longer pretend to forget the kiss that overtook him so that night, but the fear of losing his captain had only multiplied his feelings, had allowed them to bloom all warm and fuzzy in his chest. He knew what he needed to stay and express, even if his captain did not approve. Washington needed to know how he felt.

He raised his fist and knocked against the door, the sound echoing throughout the quiet hold. Washington told him to enter and Lafayette slipped inside, the door clicking shut behind him.

Washington looked up from his work and a wide smile broke out across his face. Lafayette’s heart hammered in his chest, face turning hot. The captain gestured behind him.

“Why don’t you go ahead and lock the door?”

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> My [tumblr!](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/)  
> It would be super cool if you took a few minutes to fill out my [form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScb42Hu6DtFT_yr6jYLr6mbg2zVtyf-JDroMtDGL4ni-4zSXw/viewform) so I can get an idea of what else you might want to see!


End file.
